lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing For Me/Gallery
Screenshots Oppening2.png Sing For Me.png Thanks!.png Iris, I'm joking..png I wouldn't miss it, or you, for the world..png Iris sighs dreamily.png I've never sung in front of this many people before!.png Your choir group os gonna rock that place..png So is your band!.jpg You won't..png Thanks to you,Iris..png Auditorium.png Joanna's choir group.png Amaru is smiling.png Iris sings2.png Sing for me.png Iris is singing.png Iris grunts when her singing voice stopped.png Iris grunts uncomfortably.png Iris' necklace is pulsating..png Iris notices the stealed voices.png What's going on.png Iris jumps for her voice.png Outside of the Auditorium.png Iris is stoped.png Crystal Pont S1E5 1.png Crystal Pont S1E5 2.png Crystal Pont S1E5.png Crystal Pont S1E5 3.png Crystal Pont S1E5 4.png Iris climbs up the crystal bridge and strains to reach a pink orb..png Crystal Pont S1E5 5.png Crystal-Pont.gif Iris is falling down.png Crystal Sloothium S1E5 1.png Crystal Sloothium S1E5 2.png Crystal Sloothium S1E5 3.png The portal.png What was that.png We all did!.png Throne Room, Ephedia2.png Mephisto, Praxina!.png Report to me the progress of your latest diabolical plot..png It will please you to know that stage one of the plan is already a great success!.png All of your plans seems so promising early on..png Of course, O Great Gramorr of infinite darkness!.png We shall not fail you, Gramorr, he of the darkest and most....png Auditorium2.png The girls trying to sing, but can't.png I can talk just fine..png But when we try to sing....png We worked so hard..png I promise..png My studies of Earth illnesses point to an acute case of laryngitis.png But there's no way it would hit this fast..png And no reason why it would only affected the harmonic vocal range..png Whatever happened to your singing voice, we need to get it back..png Forget about fighting Gramorr..png Scene changes4.png If this works, it will allow you to transform..png Iris,Auriana, and Amaru gags at the smell of the goop..png Ah. The smell!.png Talia, you seriously want me to put this stuff on my tongue.png Uh, what's in it.png No! Just... No!.png ...but only after it has been fully digested in a vat of diseased worms, uh....png Talia sighs.png Amaru reads the book.png There were these glowing balls of light..png We must find those voices..png Iris exchanges glance with Talia.png Auditorium3.png The voices are all here!.png Yeah, you're right!.png All of those voices combined together.png Create a unique sound signature..png They will be emitting a sound vibration, however faint or small, that should match the exact same audio signature..png Magic!.png Ribbon of Volta!.png The window.png Very impressive, Auriana..png Hurry!.png We're going to lose it!.png Streets of Sunny Bay2.png Amaru is panting.png Whoa!2.png Amaru swoops down to catch Iris in his pegasus form..png Amaru, follow that!.png Dragon's Mountain.png The princesses descend from Amaru.png I got it! I got it!.png Shh!.png The dragon.png A dragon!.png That dragon took them!.png It's going to take to the sky.png Let's go!.png The dragon is growling.png The princesses hide from the dragon.png ALL SIGHING.png Crystal Scala.png Iris chuckles.png The dragon grunts.png Iris trying to get her voice.png Auriana is straining.png AURIANA COUGHING.jpg Iris trying to get her voice 2.png The dragon is snarling.png Wait for... Ugh!.png Talia and Auriana look following Iris.png The dragon flies away.png A mountain.png The dragon flies into a cave.png The dragon flies to Praxina and Mephisto.png Iris is hiding from Praxina and Mephisto.png Look who's back!.png And look at all those sweet, sweet singing voices!.png Who's a good evil, voice-stealing dragon.png Mephisto hears Iris' singing voice.png Praxina is laughing sinisterly.png Praxina is using a spell.png Great news!.png Iris tries to get her voice.png A very special and very powerful voice..png Open the vortex and send it through to me at once!.png The vortex.png We thought you might like the voice of your enemy..png This is truly an accomplishment..png At least, not until I combine Iris' voice and my dark magic to seize the Crown of Ephedia once and for all!.png Huh! No..png Iris is screaming.png Mephisto and Praxina is laughing.png Well, well, well..png You're too late..png Then I guess I'll just have to take them all now!.png Crystal Cumulus!.png What's the word I'm looking for.png Oh, yeah... Lame!.png Ours, on the other hand, are working just fine..png So you might as well say goodbye..png Mephisto and Praxina growl.png Iris, Princess of Ephe....png Mephisto and Praxina are using a spell.png Lolirock-galerie-quelques-capture-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065570-L.jpg We have to stop those globes from going through the vortex..png Mephisto and Praxina are using a spell2.jpg No, that's not all..png Don't we.png The dragon drops Talia and Auriana down.png Who's a nasty-wasty dragon-boo!.png Hmm.2.png Iris screams2.png Soon, Banes. Very soon..png Both laughing.png Iris sees her voice.png Crystal Pont!.png The bridge,created by Iris.png What is the delay.png Ribbon Of Volta!.png Both groaning.png Iris is trying to break the crystals.png The voices! No!.png We can't let the voices go through!.png All coughing.png Joanna closes the door.jpg Uh... It's no use..png We've no choice, someone has to announce the show has been cancelled..png I'll do it..png Wait! I think I see something..png Talia and Auriana is running from the dragon.png Crystal Retrosum!.png The dragon falls in vortex.png The cave.png Iris backs her voice.png Not so fast!.png Any last words.png Iris transforms.png Scepter of Ephedia appears4.png Lolirock-galerie-quelques-captures-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065568-L.jpg Crystal Luxtra!.png Sky.png Mephisto and Praxina are screaming.png The vortex gets bigger.png Excuse me..png I just want to thank everyone for coming..png The voices backs to their owners.png The announcement is....png Joanna is vocalising.png Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin!.png Iris, where are you.png The princesses are screaming.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 3.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 4.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 5.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 6.png Crystal Exitus!.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 1.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 2.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 7.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 8.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 9.png The dragon flies into vortex.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 10.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 11.png Crystal Exitus S1 E05 12.png Crystal Exitus.gif The smoke from vortex.png Ooh, you have your power back!.png Yes. But we have something to take care of right now..jpg Here we go!.png Gramorr grunts.png The concert hall.png Thank you! Thank you all very much!.png Our next band will be here, soon.png Lolirock appears.png Auriana's tambourine.png So who wants to hear LoliRock.png You tell me I'm out of sight.png I'm hanging on every word you say.png My heart is like a bass drum.png When I see you, I skip a beat.png 'Cause you keep smiling back at me.png Moving faster than the speed of light.png Glitter rains everywhere we go.png You rock my world in the moonlight.png You and I, we are magic.png You and I, we are magic2.png Lolirock play we are magic.png THE END5.png